


The Bronx Monster

by Inquisitor_Adrian



Category: League of Legends, Punch-Out!! (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, Death, Gangs, Gay, Kidnapping, M/M, Major Character Injury, Muscles, Possession, Prison, Suicide Attempt, Vore
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:20:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28846689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inquisitor_Adrian/pseuds/Inquisitor_Adrian
Summary: Little Mac stumbles across an escaped monster.Inspired by Gene Lightfoot’s art Big Zac x Little Mac
Relationships: Little Mac/Zac
Kudos: 5





	1. Uninvited Guest

He didn’t know how long it had been that he slithered through the dark. He had no concept of time yet. He had almost no concept of anything. He knew danger and danger meant to fight or escape. He had tried to fight but he was confined to some brightly lit room that smelled of sanitation. It was difficult to maneuver and many people had him surrounded, prodding him with sticks that were so cold, it felt as though he had been lanced with many pins. Every part of him that was struck was difficult to move. He fought, confused and angered, but was losing. The pain was impossible to ignore. He knew he had to escape and while he wasn’t sure what it was that directed him to the closest vent in the room— maybe instinct, he plunged forward and squeezed through the grating. Not all of him followed however. The cold parts broke off and fell from him, but he was free. He had traversed the ventilation system and ended up in a water pipe and followed the stream through a tight maze until it spewed him into what seemed to be a large underground river. It was made mostly of concrete and smelled quite foul. He drifted along the running river, occasionally catching sight of little small creatures covered in fur with a worm-like tail. They would look at him and run in terror. 

He wondered what he was. He had thought but no memory. Was he alive? Why? He clearly wasn’t human. He thought deeply. There were thoughts in his head but they had been implanted. Probably implanted by the same people in the white room with the ice sticks. But why would they attack him? Better question— why would they create him? He looked into the flowing water below him and through its murkiness and its occasional, unsavory bits and pieces floating by, he saw his face. He wasn’t human, he already knew that but seeing it confirmed it. He was slime. What a weird discovery. His face wasn’t human but it wasn’t *not* human either. There were similarities to a human’s skull but his skull, or whatever he could call it, was shaped like a tear drop. The jaw was large and rounded and above that was a very disproportionate head. His eyes glowed too. Perhaps that was what terrified the rats.

He blinked.

Rats. How did he know they were rats? More memory imprints? Just how much did he know? He supposed he would find out. He looked around, eyes casting light upon where he gazed. Sewer, he thought. A place which channeled refuse from cities. He began to feel a slight tinge of disgust as he looked down at the browned river once again. He rose from the waters and climbed onto the concrete walkway. Disgust turned into a pleasant happiness when the refuse slid off of him. There must’ve been something about his goo. It seemed as though it actively repelled... well, anything. He also knew that on a molecular level, bacteria and any dirt was expelled as well. How, he didn’t know, but it felt nice to be clean.

There was a sound beside him, coming from around a bend in the river. It was the heavy stomps of boots and jingling of some metal buckles. A lighted helmet preceded an overweight man who stopped at the sight of the monster and gaped. They stared at each other silently. 

“Howzit,” the monster asked with a smile. The man screamed and scurried back down the sewers. 

He might have found it funny, if not for the fact that the man was likely going to tip off whoever it was that he had escaped from. He needed to find an escape and quickly.

——

The Bronx was covered in a layer of frost. Summer had ended and Autumn was on its way out as well. The beautiful crimson and gold leaves had all faded into a dried brown and fell from their trees where they cluttered on the ground among heaps of garbage and god knows what else. Walking silently down a thoroughfare was a man who wore a black jacket with a gray scarf wrapped tightly around his neck and jaw. A Yankees cap hid his dark hair. All anyone who passed him could see were two bright green eyes peering out. Nobody would know who he was, though that wasn’t so much of a problem anymore. Long gone were the days that he stood in front of a crowd, raising a trophy while the people screamed in excitement, and his rival lay slumped upon the ring. The King of the Ring they called him. The Bronx Bruiser. Little Mac was his name. It wasn’t anymore. He had retired. He still trained, of course, but he retired at the age of twenty-two. He was on top of the world and wanted to step down before he fell from grace. He had disappeared completely from the spotlight and he didn’t regret it one bit. He did, however, regret entering the blue collar life. Mac was an officer now, keeping the peace in the Bronx, he told himself. It was a load of bullshit of course. The local gangs all had a finger in with his higher ups and would be let loose with a warning while families chafed under their rule. 

He had joined on almost a year after he left boxing behind him. He had the physical qualifications down. His mentor had never seen someone get taken down so quickly and efficiently. He called him the Little Tasmanian Devil, a reference to the Looney Tunes character would would spin into a hurricane and leave the other character floored in seconds. It was a term of endearment originally but the other officers used it in less kind ways. Mac couldn’t help his temper sometimes and boy did his coworkers enjoy it. They’d rip on him for being short and would push his buttons until he started swinging. They would all scatter and one would imitate the Taz’s babbling yells which, he had to admit, was rather impressive. His mentor, Kendrick, a rather handsome black latino man with a large back and heavy set arms. And an ungodly big ass, he thought. He was ashamed of it, but he had spent multiple nights fantasizing about that ass crushing his face. Good God, he thought, disgusting himself. 

He was coming home from an abnormally long day. Not much had happened and he spent the day with Kendrick filing papers. Mac would occasionally steal glimpses of his ass and would be back to working when Kendrick looked. After five years of working together, Mac was a professional at it. Perhaps it was being almost thirty, but he found himself easier to tire these days. Work days like this left him with neck pain that would travel down his back and into his legs. He would treat himself when he was home. He would shower, doordash some enchiladas and would spend the night playing whatever fad game his discord friends pressured him into playing. The thought of Kendrick’s ass spurred a feeling in his loins and he began to reconsider what he would be doing first when he got home. He approached his apartment complex and passed an alleyway. 

He stopped. He walked back to the alleyway. He thought he had seen something. He was distracted thinking of Kendrick but he could have sworn when he glanced down the alley, he saw a decidedly bipedal figure with thin legs, a small waist and a disproportionately large torso emerging from a sewer entrance. As he peered down the alleyway, he noticed with a growing sense of anxiety that the manhole lid had been removed, leaving the opening bare. He slowly reached for his gun at his belt and walked down the alley. 

“Hello?”

No reply. He didn’t know what the hell he had seen, maybe nothing, but he could swear to God he saw two glowing yellow eyes meet his when he passed. He turned the corner, gun raised. He lowered it, looking confused and creeping further down the empty alleyway. He peered behind the trash can and the large dumpster but found nobody. He began to walk back when he saw some sort of goo upon the wall. He ran a finger through it and it squirmed as if tickled. He pulled his hand away and felt a wet substance come with it. He pulled out his phone and illuminated his hand which was covered in a thick green mucus.

“Fucking gross,” he said.

——

The boy cried out when he saw his face emerge from the slime. With one loud squishing pop, he jumped off the wall and landed, snarling and pinning the man against the other side of the alley. He squirmed and grunted, trying to muscle his way out of his grip and he laughed. He pulled down the scarf covering the boy’s jaw and pulled his mouth open. “Sorry about this bud” he said. Mac stopped squirming and stared at him in confusion. The slime monster smiled devilishly. He was going to enjoy this; however, Mac realized that he would probably not, and he began to beg for mercy and Zac had to admit, his puppy dog eyes did give him some pause, but in a world in which he needed to hide to survive, he would have to ignore the boy’s plea. Zac launched forward and dove into his mouth. The boy cried out and choked. He flexed and struggled as Zac slurped down his throat. He gagged and grabbed at the rushing slime but found it slipping past his fingers. It was only when the last strings of slime popped in that Mac slumped to the ground. 

Inside, Zac felt pleasantly warm. It was another instinct, he suspected, telling him to jump into the boy’s body, knowing he had the power to hijack someone like that. He began assimilating into the man. He slowly began to feel nerves connect to his and muscles respond to him. He opened his eyes, now leaned against the wall. He raised his hands and saw they were made of skin and not slime. He had possessed him and it felt weirdly satisfying. Was this why he was being hunted? Regardless, he had a body to hide in for now. 

“Fucking gross”, he mocked in Mac’s voice and with a scoff, he pulled himself off the ground. He wobbled and straightened. It was surprisingly difficult to control muscles. Where would he go now? He closed his eyes and thought deeply. Deep down he found the man’s memories. He was named Mac. He was a cop. Former fighter. Liked men. Fought in some big event with many other fighters. Lived not far from here. 

He limped out of the alleyway, afraid of what the other people of this city would think of him stumbling around. Zac was lucky, as it turns out, everyone in the Bronx was incredibly twitchy already and he did not stand out at all. He walked up the staircase to his room and fumbled with the keys until the door opened. He slipped inside, nearly falling over. It was not a bad place all things considered. It was a two room apartment, not unlike a suite. He had stepped into the main room which was shaped like a rectangle, one large window was on the far side of the room and it overlooked the waters. He walked in, and to his left was the kitchen. Further in was the living room area. There was a cheap couch against the wall and it had a weighted blanket on it and across from that was a mounted television and media center. There was a Nintendo Switch hooked in and he popped the lid to find that the last game being played was something called “Pikmin”. He moved forward to the window and had to admit, despite the neighborhood, the view was very nice. The sun was setting on the opposite side of the building and while he couldn’t see what he was sure was a beautiful sunset, there was something oddly beautiful about watching the encroaching darkness gain across the sea in its violet-to-black blanket. Stars glimmered dimly at the farthest point and when he pulled himself away from the window, he went to the bedroom which was connected to the room through a doorway near the entrance. It was much smaller and much more decorated. There was a queen sized bed with violently pink covers spread across it. Set over the bed was a lamp with three heads bent over the mattress. They must have been used for reading. Above the bed hung a thin curtain nailed into the wall that could be used to shroud the bed completely in darkness, almost like a childhood pillow fort. Beside the bed was a small table that held quite a few items. He looked and saw that beside the salt lamp was an alarm clock, charger cable for his phone, a Nintendo Switch charger, and... three photo frames. One of a black man named Doc, one of a married couple, both of who were distinctly Italian in appearance and an older Italian couple that looked similar in appearance to the wife in the previous picture. Below them was a smiling child, undoubtedly the much younger version of the body he was inhabiting. Next to each frame was a card with melancholic writings etched into them. Below the middle frame was a necklace with a cross that had once been white, but was starting to fade from where hands must’ve grabbed and held onto them.

There was a vibration in his pants and he pulled out the man’s phone. There was a text from a woman named Sonia. The picture for the contact was that of a young black girl with a man he now knew as Doc. “I hope everything is ok. We’re celebrating my birthday tomorrow and I wanted to invite you. I know we don’t talk much but I wanted to see if you would come anyway. It’ll be at the bowling alley again!” the text read. He scrolled up through their messages. Mac didn’t seem to talk to her much but that didn’t seem to slow her down, at the beginning anyway. He scrolled up far enough to see a text telling him the location of Doc’s service and felt indecent reading further so he closed the messenger. He could feel the boy’s grief— he was, of course, melded into his brain. In a sudden twist of some feeling that might have been kindness, he opened the texts back up and quickly replied “I will be there!” which was quickly responded to with “Really? Omg I’m so happy! See you then!” He smiled and began to set the phone down when a follow up text came in.

“Hey can you buy us alcohol?”

“No.”

“:(“

He set the phone down. He hoped Mac would be happy when he got his body back. Zac thought this might be his way of repaying the man he was inside of. He could feel a brotherly love for Sonia inside him so he could only assume he did a favor for him. 

He knew from a memory imprint that possession leaves the host incredibly fatigued so he figured he would give his body some food and clean it up. There was some leftover pork chops and quinoa so he nuked it and ate it, finishing off with the parfait as dessert. He walked into the bathroom and was pleasantly surprised by the shower. It was larger than he expected, triple faceted glass caging in a room that he could lay in... not that this body was excessively tall. He felt a spike of rage bloom in his belly and wasn’t sure why. He disrobed and stepped into the shower. He looked down at what must have been a penis and gave it a flick. “Weird,” he said. He smiled and followed it up with “Fucking gross,” he said shaking it in his hand. He turned on the water and cleaned his body and found it hard to leave. The hot water was unlike anything he had felt, not that he had felt things for long being maybe a day old at this point. Ruefully, he left the shower, powered by the thought that he would be squatting in this man’s apartment for some time and would use it again soon. He laid in bed and pulled his phone off the table and went through the local news. He doubted anything so secretive would make its way to the media but still it was worth looking anyway. 

There was nothing, of course. He really didn’t expect anything. Just people talking endlessly about some virus and politics. He went through the phone and saw an app with a flame on it. He opened it and saw that it was a dating application. He went through the messages and shook his head. 

“Hey, nice form! Let me know if you need a spotter sometime :)”  
“Did you get my message? Lol sorry, my wifi is acting up.”  
“You there?”

“Hi Mac I just got your message! You’re really cute! How tall are you?”

“I’m a whopping 5’2!”  
“Haha I think my wifi is acting up again!”  
“Hello?”

Damn this boy was down bad. Needlessly too. He definitely had seen some ugly humans and he didn’t think Mac was that unattractive. He might have even been okay looking for a human. He looked through his photos and saw Mac standing in a hoodie in front of a car. There was a picture of him as a child with his grandparents and it was clear he just took a picture of the photo on the nightstand. Finally, there was a picture of him making a really weird face. He was so dumb, oh my god, he thought. He’s trying to die alone. 

He raised himself from his bed and went to the bathroom. He snapped a pic of him flexing his muscles, naked in the mirror. And laid back down. He uploaded the picture to the dating profile and nuzzled the pillow, saying “you’re welcome” inwardly as if Mac could hear it. He flexed his belly and squeezed. Immediately he felt himself come away from Mac’s body and form into slime again. He popped from Mac’s mouth and landed at the end of the bed. He stood, and shivered. It was much colder without skin in the apartment. He turned and saw the boy he had just possessed and gave a slightly awkward nod. “Uhhh, thank you for letting me use your body and your house.” He then sauntered into the bathroom and slid into the shower drain which was still warm and steamy. He hummed pleasantly and fell asleep.


	2. Empty Promise

Mac awoke with a very heavy feeling weighing him down. It felt like he had gone hard at the gym, harder than he had ever gone. He groaned as he turned over. What the hell had happened yesterday? He was walking home and he could’ve sworn he saw something like a monster coming out of the sewer and then it almost all went black after that. He must’ve been working too hard and he thanked God that it was Saturday. He slowly opened his eyes and saw his phone lit in the dark. Who would be messaging him now? He grabbed it with a shaking hand and and glared through the sleepy film in his eyes. 

“300+ notifications from Tinder”

He opened the app with an increasing sense of confusion. The first thing he saw was his new profile picture— former profile picture. It had been flagged and he received a message from the app that it had been removed. Cold ice pumped through his veins as he saw himself in his bathroom, one arm holding his phone, the other flexed, his torso exposed and the base— and a bit more— of his dick completely visible. He had a drunken looking grin on his face. Oh my god, he thought, what the fuck happened last night. He got up and walked into the bathroom, borderline panicking. If someone screenshotted this picture and sent it to his boss, or worse, if someone linked this with his boxing career... he would have to leave the Bronx. What the fuck was he thinking. Literally, what the fuck was he thinking? He had zero memory of this. Was he developing some sort of mental issue. His heart started racing and he found it difficult to stay still. He paced the bathroom and tried to maintain his breathing but he kept failing. Why couldn’t he remember yesterday? What if... what if he had sent Kendrick that picture. He opened his phone and was relieved to see he had sent zero messages to Kendrick but was confused when he saw a conversation with Sonia, Doc’s daughter. It was short but he had agreed to come to her party but not to buy her alcohol. There was that, at least. 

He had not been to Sonia’s birthday in more than two years. He felt a pang of guilt rise up in his throat. After Doc’s death, he tried to step in and be like a brother to her but he found himself incapable of helping her process it. He had grown up without parents or siblings, and he lost his grandparents when he was in middle school. His only real parental figure was her father and whenever he was feeling down, Doc would drag him to the gym. Sonia didn’t want that though, she wanted to talk and when she was done, she wanted Mac to talk but he would always find himself without anything to say. She eventually realized that he was uncomfortable and slowly withdrew from him; from disappointment or feeling like a burden, Mac wasn’t sure, but he hoped that when he gave her his number and told her that he would be there for her in any emergency, that she would take that as a sign that both were incorrect. 

Mac sighed and walked into the shower, turning it on the hottest he could make it and laid down. He let the hot water burn against his skin until it got numb. He relaxed as his muscles loosened. He also noticed, with a spare thought, that the drain seemed to be a bit clogged and slow to empty. He would have to fix that later. He would go to her party of course. He probably wouldn’t have if she hadn’t texted him, and with a feeling of self-loathing, he accepted that fact that he probably wouldn’t have even remembered that it was her birthday. No, he would go this time. No excuses— especially after telling her that he would. He began to drift back to sleep. All he heard was the sound of water crashing around him and all he felt was the waves of heat licking his skin. It felt amazing.

In some dreary halfway point between thoughts and dreams, he saw a very familiar being. The green monster he had hallucinated of the day prior. He remembered the moment where their eyes met and the monster itself looked afraid. He walked down the alley, was pinned against the wall and watched in terror as the monster leered at him with that grin. He jumped forward and a rushing feeling pushed inside him and all was in a haze like he was drunk. He felt his body fidget and fight as a stronger being filled inside him, taking the reins of his body from him so easily. He felt himself moan and whimper as a new being replaced him. He awoke with a jump in the shower. Everything in his body was pulsing and it felt both painful and arousing. He groaned and lifted himself from the tile, limping and feeling his way through the steamy room, he reached the mirror and wiped away the condensation and saw himself standing there. That smug smile was there again. “Sorry buddy, just a bit longer,” the reflection said and then laughed when Mac looked down and found himself as the monster that had been dogging him. He looked in the mirror and saw that terrifying green face looking back, wearing the scared look he felt on his face.

——

Zac was groaning in pleasure at the feeling of the hot water. The man had fallen asleep for around an hour and the hot water kept pouring past him. He had never felt something so amazing. The moment was ruined when the boy awoke with a scream and ran out of the shower. He looked himself in the mirror and then looked down and then in the mirror again. Zac wasn’t sure what was happening but it was a bit creepy, he couldn’t lie. He discreetly peered out of the drain and watched as the boy slumped onto his knees, his face in his hands. He was trying to control his breathing for some reason. Did he have a nightmare. Regardless, it wasn’t Zac’s problem so he slipped back into the drain and basked in the hot water until he heard footsteps a few minutes later and the water stopped, leaving him considerably sour. He heard the flaps of a towel and Mac getting ready. It must’ve been time for the birthday party or close to it. He peeped and through lingering haze, he saw Mac walking to the door. He had a jumper on and looked rather handsome when he wasn’t drained from work. 

Zac waited until he heard the door slam and waited even longer after. He knew that humans tended to leave without everything they needed so he waited until he was sure he was gone before rising out of the drain. He shivered. He had forgotten how cold the apartment was. He shook it off though, it was time to investigate what had happened last night. He stomped over to Mac’s laptop and opened it. It was luckily unlocked and he typed in the local news and found a page containing anything and everything that had happened from the night before. A cat stuck in a tree gave a fireman a deep enough cut to warrant five stitches. COVID-19 numbers were sky high and two old men fought over the White House. An obese woman arrested for attacking kids for skateboarding. Zac clicked the ‘favorite’ button so he could watch that later. The fourth article was what caught his attention. 

“Sewer Inspector Sees Monster!”

“Horace Pepper, age 56, was recently sent to a local hospital late last night after what experts are saying was likely a gas exposure. Horace states with no uncertainty that around 7:45p.m., he spotted a creature made entirely of mucus wandering through the sewers.”

Below the text was a amateurish drawing of Zac and while it wasn’t great, it would certainly draw the people he had escaped from to him. In fact, he knew without a doubt that they were already in the area. He always knew them to be quick moving. They would be patrolling the streets and sewers around this neighborhood from now on. He would have to stay here. He would have to continue... using Mac’s body. The thought wasn’t unpleasant per se. It was, after all, a new feeling for him, being bound to flesh and muscle, but he couldn’t help but feel bad for the boy. The first time was necessary to survive, force himself inside a host and escape, but he still felt a twinge of guilt at the terror he instilled inside of him. The look of fear in his eyes when he started begging Zac to not do whatever it was he was planning... lingered in his mind. 

“Please, I just want to go home,” he heard him say before forcing himself inside. The cry he made too, all of it haunted him. 

Why did he care though?

Was he... in love?

...

Zac laughed. “Gross.”

He clicked through the various pages that were open and found Mac’s schedule for the week. He had both Saturday and Sunday off this week. Below, there were a thread of comments. 

“Whose dick is Mac sucking to get weekends off? Asking for me.”

“Shut up Brody.”

“I’m not gay but a weekend is a weekend.”

“Maybe you should arrest five hands of zion members in a week like he did before you slob on some higher-up’s nuts then, dipshit.”

Great crew, great crew, he thought, closing the laptop. It was decided then. He would need to borrow Mac’s body tomorrow, after he had fun at the party today. He would practice his control over his muscles and then head out and scope where he was. He might even be able to find a place to hide and leave Mac behind. No, not an option, he thought, he didn’t want to just leave him passed out in middle of nowhere. He began to pace, wondering where he would go. How would he hijack Mac? In his sleep? He didn’t want to traumatize him further. Finally, he started thinking of ways he would make it up to the boy. 

It probably wasn’t normal for a monster to be so considerate. 

——

An image of a turkey popped up on the monitor above their lane. It expanded and exploded and three bowling balls rolled out. “Is that a good thing?” Sonia asked numbly. It was a bit over the top, yes but Mac thought he remembered that a turkey meant they had three strikes. Sonia was surprisingly good at bowling but perhaps that was due to the barriers being set up. She would angle it and use the walls to bounce the ball into the middle pin knocking them. At that point, it was just Pool, which he then remembered, Sonia was also great at. She smiled at him and the smile faltered. “You okay Mac?” She asked. She was of course talking about the deep circles around his eyes. 

“Yeah I’m fine. Too much office work.” It wasn’t untrue, Kendrick had him doing almost nothing but paperwork for the last week but the biggest issue was the green monster he kept thinking about. He was afraid he was developing some sort of schizophrenia. How would he tell a nineteen year old girl that though? He wouldn’t. “Good game,” he said and they bumped fists. 

“Get em’ baby,” Sonia said with a smile. Mac smiled too. Doc’s old go-to one-liner. 

He felt a rumbling in his pocket and pulled out his phone. It was Kendrick. “Hey, I need to take this. Wait outside, I’ll drive you home.” He picked up the phone as she walked away. “Hey Ken, what’s up?”

“You’re gonna hate me, Mac.”

“Aw man, I could never hate you. Unless you want me to watch your chihuahuas again.” He paused. “You’re not wanting me to watch your chihuahuas again right?”

Kendrick laughed and said “No, Mac, no. We’ll definitely not. Ex took them. I want you to go on patrol with me tomorrow. Brody called out and I didn’t wanna do it alone.”

“Yeah, Brody probably caught a bug gargling on some chief’s dick huh?” Kendrick laughed again and Mac smiled and immediately grimaced when he looked up and saw a family seated at a table with pizza, cake and party hats. He nodded sheepishly and scurried away. “Yeah I saw that,” he said, “Brody’s gonna get himself into trouble again.”

“Nah, nobody really cares. So, can you come with me tomorrow?”

“Yeah, I’d like that,” Mac said, absolutely meaning the double entendre. 

“You’re a lifesaver Mac. I’ll be at your house at eight. It’ll be a short and easy ride, I promise.”

“I’ll hold you to that.” He hung up and pocketed the phone, returning his bowling shoes to some fluoride-glazed-eye girl who mechanically sprayed them and sorted them without a word. 

He stepped outside and saw Sonia with her friends. She was holding a cigarette. Mac’s stomped towards them and one of her friends pointed and she turned around with a guilty look on her face. She didn’t meet his eye and he grabbed the cigarette from her mouth and threw it on the ground. “Go!” He barked to the other girls and they ran off. “Sonni what the hell is this?” She blinked heavily and shrugged her shoulders. He leaned down to her level and stared. “Why are you smoking?” She shrugged again and he grabbed her shoulders. She quivered. He tightened his grip and breathed heavily and let go. “Come on. I’m driving you home.” They got in the car and Sonia sat in the seat beside him, noticeably leaning away from him. Neither spoke for the duration of the drive and no music played. The only sounds were those of cars passing and honking and the road underneath the tires. 

——

Zac was playing Pikmin on the couch. He was not very good at it. Many Pikmin were being devoured and each felt like a loss to him. He heard the door unlock and fly open and he yelped and slid under the couch. He watched as Mac’s feet went from the door to the bathroom then out again. He kicked off his shoes haphazardly and walked to the window. Zac shifted and followed him, watching as the man stared out into the dark ocean. Zac had no idea what was happening but he could feel some sort of angry chaotic energy emanating from him. 

Mac pulled out his phone and dialed a number. It rang and rang and it beeped when nobody answered. Mac scratched his head. “Sonni, I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have lost my temper with you— especially not today. I’m so sorry,” he said. “I um, I just want you to be happy and healthy and...” he trailed off. “And I uh wanted to know if you wanted to see— I mean, after the pandemic and everything— if you wanted to see Marina sometime? She’s got a new album coming out right? She’s the one that had that blue cherry on her head during that concert you showed me on YouTube. Yeah I was wondering if you’d want to go see her. If she starts touring again. Even if she doesn’t come near us, I could take off a few days and drive us to wherever she is. I could get us meet and greet tickets too if she sells those. I forgot— well I didn’t have the birthday present with me at your party and it’s still not anything physical yet but I I can make it a promise. You can also bring your friends too, I’ll cover all of it. If you guys are old enough, I’ll give you money to buy drinks at the concert and you guys can have lots of fun and I’ll be your designated driver.”

Zac saw his face turn a deep shade of red but it didn’t seem to be out of anger. 

“Yeah, I’m sorry again about today I shouldn’t have gotten upset it’s just. You know.” He pinched the bridge of his nose and screwed his face up. “I just... I can’t...”

...

...

...

Beep

He dropped his phone arm. Zac watched as his face twitched and he saw something wet roll down his cheek. 

“I just can’t lose you too.”


	3. Sasha

Mac had cried himself to sleep. It wasn’t a dramatic type of crying you’d see in the movies where the character cries a silent tear and falls asleep. No, Zac watched from the shadows as Mac grabbed his face. It was swollen and red and he sniffed angrily. He was trying to hold it in and he would for long periods of time but sometimes Zac would hear him break and he heard a chain of sobs croaking from the boy. There was a part of him that wanted to help and wanted to comfort him but he knew that would do more than make it worse, it would probably break Mac. No, he had too much going on now. The best Zac could do was watch and not let him grieve alone, even in the shadows and even if he didn’t know why he was grieving in the first place. 

It had been hours and the boy had fallen still. He saw the slight rising and falling of his chest and heard soft snoring. He slid forward across the floor and under his bed. He would let him sleep, but he wanted to know what had happened at the bowling alley. If Mac was awake, he surely would’ve been startled by the sight of a gelatinous green hand slowly reaching up the bedside table and dragging his phone underneath. Zac pressed the button and the phone lit up but would not open. He pressed again and a passcode screen came up. He definitely didn’t know the password. Last time he had this phone, he wore Mac’s hand and used his fingerprint. He slid up and peeked over the mattress at the sleeping figure and flicked an ant sized blob of jelly onto the bed where it immediately reformed into a miniature version of Zac and saluted him as if he was his chief. Truthfully, Zac had gotten the idea from playing Pikmin all day. The little Zac even had the antennae. He pointed at Mac’s face and the little Zac nodded, scampering to the sleeping man. He scaled the side of his chest and ran across his pectoral.

Slap

Zac dove under the bed and quaked. He waited for Mac to awake and shift but he didn’t. Slowly, he slipped back up and saw the miniature version of him flattened across Mac’s well defined pectoral. His mouth was pulled into a thin line and his eyes quivered like he was in pain and trying not to scream. Zac made a shushing gesture and the little one looked at him, light green tears leaking from his eyes. 

After a few moments, the little guy pulled himself together, figuratively and literally and began to gingerly creep up Mac’s chest. He climbed his neck and came to his chin and keeled over panting. He stood up, walked to Mac’s lips and pushed them open with a great amount of effort. His lips parted slightly and little Zac cheered quietly, jumping up and down in triumph and Zac motioned for him to jump in. He saluted and canon balled into Mac’s mouth. Instantly, Mac’s head jerked and he sighed. Zac watched with anticipation for something to happen and smiled when the closest hand to him’s pinky twitched. The other fingers joined and the hand crawled out to Zac where he held up the phone. He pressed the button and immediately, it opened. Zac gave him a thumb’s up and Mac’s hand did the same. It then crawled up to his chest and poked one of the swollen pecs. Zac motioned “no” desperately and the hand sunk in disappointment.

Zac slid under the bed with the phone and went to his messages. Sonia had not called back, he saw. No texts from her either. He did see two from Mac. Both similar to what he said over the phone. He yelled at her. That was all he was learning from this. He supposed he would find out tomorrow morning when he took over Mac’s body. He would sift through his recent memories. 

That weird feeling of guilt hit him again. He didn’t like to rely on Mac and he was already going through a lot. Why did he care though? He didn’t like humans. He didn’t even have sexual desires. He thought about it and something clicked in his mind. Immediately, he remembered through what was like fog a memory of when he was little. His version of little. He had been just a blob of slime back then and he remembered some children throwing rocks into a body of water he was in. He would throw them back. It became a game and Zac cracked a smile at the memory of it. It was fun. He remembered it being fun and being excited for them to return. They would come back, sometimes with more kids, and they would all have a rock fight with the water, not realizing that they were playing with a baby monster. He had so much fun. They stopped showing up one day and he remembered being sad. 

He snapped back into focus and cursed under his breath when he saw the phone was sleeping again. He came up the side of the bed and caught Mac’s hand fondling his pec again and he scowled. The hand jumped in surprise and crawled to him almost like a dog with its tail between its legs. He quietly put the phone in front of it again and it clicked the button. Zac glared at the hand and it sunk into submission. 

Under the bed, Zac went through every bit of news he could find. No more from the sewer worker but there were reports of an increase in unmarked cars in the Bronx. He would definitely need to scope out some possible escape routes again. They’d have the sewers surveyed. For that, he’d need Mac’s body. Every time he thought it, he felt that feeling, but this time, instead of getting distracted, he went through his phone and tried to see if there were ideas that he could use to pay him back. He looked through his Amazon wish list and then realized halfway through pre-ordering a game for his Switch that he had zero money and had no source of income. He tried, instead, to see if there was a guy he could try fencing for him. He opened Tinder and scrolled through the hundreds of recent matches. He wasn’t sure what type of guy Mac would be into the most. The guys here were all varying degrees of fit. Most were largely muscular while others were slim. There were a small few of overweight muscular men too but he wasn’t sure where to begin. 

He scrolled though and saw one. Asian man. Not especially big but he had nice sloped shoulders. It said he was into cross dressing and femdom. Zac didn’t know what the hell that meant but he unmatched with him.

Second guy, ex military, “MAGA”, nice face and body, family man etc etc. he clicked the message button and found that Mac had already double texted and the guy wasn’t responding so he unmatched.

The third he wasn’t sure was a man at all. He looked very feminine with long hair and an excess of makeup. Mac had not responded to his messages. He unmatched, wondering if it was an accident that they connected in the first place.

Fourth was very attractive. Nice face, beautiful smile. He scrolled down and saw him at multiple festivals where he was with other shirtless men. He found a picture of them all making out and immediately unmatched.

By the fifth guy, he was getting rather bored. Slender guy. Slavic. Cute face. Button nose. Didn’t look like he worked out much but it seemed that genetics blessed him with a big ass and the lack of fat on him made his smooth body look defined.

“Down to fuck.”

“When.”

“Tomorrow. I’ll be free in the evening.”

“Sounds good. Top or bottom.”

What the fuck did that mean.

“Top?”

“Nice,” the guy replied with. He followed his message up with an emoji of a cowboy. Zac dropped a pin to Mac’s house and told him to come over around five in the afternoon.

Zac put the phone on sleep mode and put it back on the table. That was easy. Why did Mac struggle so much? Whatever, it was irrelevant. Sparing Mac a glance to make sure he was asleep, Zac slid to the bathroom where he would once again sleep in the drain and wait for morning.

Morning came quicker than he thought it would, and sleep felt more like a blink than anything else but sure enough, when he felt blistering hot water on his face, he awoke, groggy but not at all unhappy at the feeling. He blinked sleep out of his eyes and saw Mac’s naked body from the underside. He saw his dick and balls and he saw the slight curve of them connecting to his underside where it then split into two very large glutes. Damn, he thought, looking up at them. He watched as soapy suds and trails of water slid down his well muscled body and pour from his nether region. 

Slowly Zac slid out of the drain. He didn’t want Mac to see it coming. Maybe he wouldn’t notice if it was quick. He slid from side to side, eyeing up the best way to approach his entrance. He began to form, stretching in height up towards his glutes. Mac stood in silence, head held back and relaxed. Just relaxed enough. Zac lined up, crumpled to the floor and sprang up. He landed directly into Mac’s hole and immediately squirmed inside with a wet slurp. Mac gasped and stumbled to the ground where his body pulsed and quivered as Zac infiltrated him. He moaned and bucked his hips as the monster slid past his prostate. He rolled onto his back, face twisted in either pleasure or agony. He might have felt Zac’s goo pour into his muscles like water into a balloon, Zac would never really know how it felt for the host. He hoped it was decently enjoyable for Mac as it certainly was for him. With a final pant and exhale, Mac went limp. He then sat up, rubbing his eyes. That was harder than it had been before. Perhaps it was because he entered into him away from the brain. Either way, he stood, shakily but better than before and finished his shower. He noticed a stretching feeling in his nether regions and looked down to see Mac’s dick swelling. It must’ve felt good, he thought with a smug sense of pride. Wait for tonight, he thought. 

He rinsed and stepped out of the shower. He left behind the towel and stepped into the kitchen where he pulled out an breakfast egg sandwich. It was stuffed with runny egg, bacon, cheddar, sliced pepper and a healthy dose of hot sauce. He slammed it down and goddamn did he enjoy having tastebuds. 

He heard the door open and a man came around the corner with a smile that dropped the moment he saw the man naked and covered in bits of food.

“I’ll wait in the car,” he said, spinning on his heel and walking out.

Zac pulled at Mac’s brain and identified him as Kendrick. He was Mac’s mentor at the office and was also an object of affection for him too, if Mac’s swelling cock was anything to go off of. 

Why the hell was he here? It was his day off.

He dressed and made his way downstairs where Kendrick waited, a vacant smile on his face. Zac opened his car door and peered in. “It’s my day off,” he said with Mac’s voice. 

“Get in the fuckin’ car, Mac,” he said with a laugh. He gave Ken a scrutinizing look and slowly sat down. “Nice view, by the way,” he said with a laugh pulling at the corner of his lip, begging to be let out. “Good to see you’ve kept up with your workout routine.” Zac nodded and they sped off. Where, he had no idea. He asked, pretending to play dumb, what they were doing that day. Ken laughed. “Gonna check out the place you arrested those Hands of Zion guys. See if they’re still there.”

“Ah.”

“You good, Mac?” He asked. “You’re acting different.” 

“Sick. Caught some sort of bug at a birthday party yesterday.”

“Yowch, alright. Well try not to breathe on me.”

They drove in silence and it seemed that Kendrick was getting uncomfortable. Apparently Mac would talk more and every time he would pull at his body’s brain, he would start feeling a warm flush on his neck. He had no clue what was happening but he was scared of digging deeper. He stole a glance at the man to his left. He was in a gray button up with black slacks. The slacks fit snugly against his muscular legs. He could see the fabric straining in the crotch region. His shirt was rolled up to the elbow and his forearms were veiny and muscular. He had large hands that he used to tap the steering with to the beat of the song on the radio. His chest was nice, also bulging from his shirt. Masculine jaw, high cheekbones, thin facial hair that decorated his upper lip and his chin and dark olive skin were all he could see and that feeling of stretching returned, aching against his pants. He glossed a hand over it and felt it. He hummed when a wave of pleasure rolled through him. He slid his hand down underneath both layer of fabrics and repositioned his manhood. He looked to the left, vaguely aware of the fact that the man might have seen it and that might have been an inappropriate thing to do in front of his boss. Ken didn’t say anything, but his hands stopped beating to the song. 

“Mac,” he said, a little while later while they were pulled into a parking spot. “I was wondering...” he trailed off, struggling to meet Mac’s gaze. “I was wondering if you’d consent to keep helping me in the office. I know you like to be on the ground but I need your help with the paperwork.”

Zac dug deeper into Mac’s mind and his memory of his time working with Ken in the office. He saw images of a dusty room, endless stacks of papers. He also saw a thick ass, nearly bursting through the pants that wrapped it.

“Yeah I’ll do it if you sit that fat ass on my face.” The words were out before he could stop them. There was a drop of silence in the car, more suffocating than any vent he had been in. Was this what happened when he dug too deep? He tried to talk about the office but when he dug it up, more words came with it.

Kendrick laughed a deep hearty laugh. He laughed so hard that tears rolled down his cheeks. 

“Yeah I’ll do it,” Zac said in Mac’s voice, rolling his eyes like he was annoyed.

Kendrick clapped him on the shoulder and Mac saw in his eyes a deep happiness that felt like it had nothing to do with him agreeing to do the office work. “Good man,” he said.

“Yeah just text and remind me tomorrow morning, alright?”

——

Zac got home, tired and ready to let go of Mac’s body. It had been a long day and he didn’t envy people who worked blue collar jobs. Kendrick was cool though. He didn’t have an attraction to humans but inside Mac’s body he felt a strong arousal for the man. He wondered if Kendrick liked him back. Maybe he could get the two of them together sometime. Who knows, he might even watch as one plows the other... oh my god, he thought, that’s what top and bottom meant.

He laid back on Mac’s bed and stripped off his pants. He pulled the briefs down past the curvature of his ass cheeks and squeezed. In a moment, Zac spilled out of his asshole with a wet squish. He turned and pulled Mac’s underwear back up. “Thanks again,” he said dumbly. He had found a few potential escape routes. They primarily involved climbing on the underside of the bridges that connected the New York islands and other than that, it was nice to leave the house. He grabbed Mac and flipped him onto his back and tucked him in. He then went to the kitchen and grabbed a few protein bars and a shake and placed them by his bed. He started to turn away but stopped, fixating on the slow breaths expanding and shrinking in his chest. Breathing felt nice. Being human felt nice.

He sat on the bed and watched him breathe. Soft licks of air pushed and pulled through his pink lips. It was weirdly beautiful in a way. It was more complex than him. He had no need to breathe or eat and feeling both while he was inside Mac was a pleasant experience for the most part. 

He really wasn’t that bad looking for a human.

Ding-dong

Zac collapsed into a puddle on the floor and slid under his bed. Mac woke up with a start and stood. He groaned and limped towards the door. Zac watched as he peeked through the hole in the door. He opened and said a confused hello before a smaller figure stepped through, closed the door behind him and latched onto him, lips pressed against his. Mac gasped in surprise and fell back against the wall. The younger man followed him, tongue pressing at his lips. He bit them and slid his tongue into his mouth and Mac groaned. He pulled the man off. “Who the fuck are you?” He asked, panting. 

“Sasha.” The Slavic man pushed up against Mac again, hands sliding under Mac’s tank top. “You messaged me on tinder,” he said with a slightly thick Ukrainian accent. 

“Did I?”

Sasha laughed and dragged him by the collar to his bed. Zac watched from the shadows as Mac whimpered in protest when his shirt was dragged off of him. Sasha did the same and came down to swoop Mac into another kiss. They parted and he dove into his neck, biting and licking the reddening skin there as silent “ah”s fell from Mac’s lips. He worked his way down to his pecs and placed a kiss on the nipple, sucking in the skin and rolling the nub between his teeth. He cupped the other pec and squeezed. It was large enough that Zac could see slight indentations where his fingers pressed in. He trailed kisses lower and lower, leaving splotches of saliva in and around the crevice of his toned abdomen. He slid his briefs down and took the entirety of Mac’s cock into his mouth as Mac moaned and melted into the bed. Zac watched as a weird line formed on his lips as he stared down at the man sucking and bobbing. His lips twitched and his cheeks turned a bright red. Clearly he was not used to sex. 

It was when Sasha pulled off and started tonguing around his ballsack that Zac went back under the bed. He grabbed the Switch he left in the corner from the night before and started playing Pikmin again. He still was awful at it but at least he made progress. He had just collected a new fruit when he heard shifting and both men let out a prolonged moan, Sasha laughed, and the bed started rocking. Mac cried out in pleasure and grunts as Sasha breathed heavily. Zac set down the Switch again and peeked over the mattress to see Mac’s feet up in the air. He thought he was about to see him getting fucked but when he pulled himself higher he saw Sasha’s ass swallowing Mac’s dick. The Ukrainian had pulled it down and was fucking himself backwards onto his dick. He looked to Mac who had his face covered with one muscular forearm and he saw those lips pulled into a concentrated scowl. He watched in high interest as Mac’s dick got veinier and more wet as it was plunged in and out of Sasha’s butt and for a moment he considered possessing either of them. Eating had felt good. Breathing felt great. He could only imagine sex was amazing. Instead, he just sat there and watched as Sasha pushed his legs down, laid back onto Mac’s chest, propping his shoulders up onto the bed and slamming his ass up and down. Mac moaned long and whined as the sound of wet slapping overtook him. Sasha looked drunk in pleasure and a bead of sweat rolled down his face. Soon, Sasha started moaning too and the smug look on his face was replaced by one of glazed ecstasy. They moaned together, sweat gliding between them as Sasha continued pound up and down. Mac stopped moaning, instead just leaving his mouth open wide. He spasmed and grunted and his large arms locked Sasha closer and he thrust upwards. Sasha’s eyes rolled back and he smiled and bit his lip. Shots of white launched forward from the slender guy and they both spasmed and shook as Mac’s cock filled him with cum. Zac saw Mac’s glute right as a rock and when he looked up to his face, he noticed that he had a large piece of Sasha’s neck pulled between his teeth. The only sound they made was that of short bursts of breath that escaped their nostrils.

They both relaxed and panted, sweat covering the bed. Sasha smiled and laughed and pulled himself off of Mac’s whose leaking cock spilled out of with a pop. The Ukrainian boy raised himself off the bed and Zac could see cum flowing from his ass. He dressed himself and gave a small wave before heading out. Mac just laid there on the bed, breathing heavily through his nose and blinking lazily.

Zac wanted to try.


	4. Caught

Mac sat in the shower. He had been there for more than an hour. He had taken the week off of work and hid his phone away. He was losing it. There was no denying it. No weird coincidence or exhaustion, just gaps of time where he held no memory, only dreams of a green slime coursing through his body, violating him. He would wake up in another place, hours later, finding that he had gone through his phone and messaged people, both workers, friends and Tinder matches that would come over and would sleep with him. He had no control. There was something taking his body over and there was no denying it. It could have been mental disease, a demon or whatever else, it didn’t matter. His body was being taken by a stronger being than him and he couldn’t stop it. 

Hot tears welled up in his eyes and he jammed his fist into them, wiping them away. He sobbed. Was he becoming schizophrenic? He heard of mental degradation stemming from years of brain trauma and he very distinctly remembered once or twice where he had sustained a serious concussion from boxing or with the PD. His injuries were finally catching up. It was no longer an enemy he could fight with his hands and it scared him.

Could he fight it with his hands? He sat quietly, considering. He stared punching himself in the side of the skull, grimacing, tears flowing freely now. Thunk thunk thunk. “Get out of my head,” he cried. “Get out, God, please, get out of my head.” He punched himself until he got tired and slumped. He sobbed, rubbing the welt forming on his head. What was wrong with him? It was so sudden that he changed.

Droplets of blood dripped on the tile and stretched and spun down the drain. He watched, blinking slowly and wondering if he just made things worse. His vision got hazy and he wasn’t sure if it was the trauma or fatigue but every blink made his sight more foggy and soon, he could not keep his eyes open. In the moments before his eyes stayed closed, he might have seen some strange face rising from the drain and peering at him. His body felt heavy and he fell asleep.

——

Zac squatted down next to the naked man in the shower. There was a red liquid seeping from a darkened spot on his head, buried under his thick black hair. He prodded the injury and a mucus left behind seeped into it. Quickly, the area lightened and the blood stopped. He didn’t know that he could do that, but didn’t dwell much on it. He scooped up the boy into his arms and carried him from the shower. He brought him to his bed and laid his wet body upon the sheets and covered his nakedness with the heavy comforter. 

It was clear that he had gone too far. He had already found an escape route, a backup plan and everything he had come here to look for, but had overstayed his welcome. He was addicted to being inside a human body. There were so many sensations and emotions he was exposed to, it was like wearing gloves your entire life and then, one day, feeling the world with your skin. He felt happiness, sadness, sexual urges— anything a human felt, he felt. He enjoyed the gym, feeling his muscles contract and struggle. He enjoyed the feeling of a good meal setting in his stomach. He enjoyed the feeling of soft lips against his and a tongue invading his host’s mouth and feeling his own tongue do the same. He especially enjoyed the feeling of Mac’s cock prodding at a tight asshole and feeling it open and wrap it in some hot, unseen place as it sank inside. He loved the feeling of cum shooting from him and watching the other man’s body flex and groan under him. 

He looked at the man below him and felt some sort of pain he didn’t usually feel outside of a body contract within his chest. He wondered if the ritual possession of Mac’s body was leaving an imprint on him. Perhaps that was possible, as two sentient beings melded like they had done. There wasn’t likely a lot of research into it and very less likely that this joining of two bodies and minds had ever happened outside of this apartment. 

He should stop. Could he stop? He was addicted to the feeling and each time he took his “hit”, Mac seemed to spiral deeper into what might have been the beginning stages of psychosis. 

He would stop. He wouldn’t possess Mac again. He would clean up and he would leave and never come back.

There was that feeling again, the heaviness in his chest. Looking down at him, he felt an intense urge to stay with him though he couldn’t imagine why. Couldn’t he just find a new host? He could and yet he was weirdly attached to Mac. Was the reason because of his body or something else, he had to wonder. It was a beautiful body and an even more beautiful face, he had to admit. He was beginning to understand attraction, being exposed to some chemicals inside Mac’s brain that clearly came back with him. 

Slowly, he pulled the blanket down and peered down at his nakedness. Big feet, bulging calves, large thighs, a nice cock and balls laid against him. He had large hips for a man and a narrow waist that spread out into a “v” shape as his eyes traveled up his deep set abdomen and swollen pectorals attached to a thick neck. His face was juxtaposed to the rest of his body. Where his muscles were rugged and well worn from years of training, his face was rather feminine in comparison. His lips were soft and full and his twitching eyelids were adorned with heavy set eyelashes. There was a weird sense of youth still in his face, almost childlike. He loved this body. He loved wearing it. He slowly reached a hand to his lips and pulled his lips open. He angled and stared into opened mouth, seeing trails of saliva forming and breaking. He pushed closer and closed his eyes. It would only be a few seconds before this body was his again. He stayed like that for a few moments, excitement rippling through him at the defenseless boy in front of him, but as that feeling vibrated in him, a feeling of shame that dogged him within the last week rose within him and drowned all else out. He opened his eyes and with an annoyed pout, closed Mac’s mouth. He glared down at the face in his hands and watched in absolute attention as those soft lips moved as air was pushed and pulled from between them. He descended again and pressed his own against Mac’s. It was a different sensation— one based in a glowing feeling in his chest rather than an aching one in his loins. He pulled back and chuckled quietly to himself when he saw the wet film left behind. Mac’s face twisted at the feeling and Zac smiled and stood, walking to the bathroom. 

He felt that heavy feeling pierce through him again as he stepped away from Mac but it was time. He would clean up after himself from the days prior when he was inside Mac and would leave his shit laying around. He gathered up the toothbrush, toothpaste, dildo, and other viscera and shoved them away. He walked to the still running shower and organized the various bottles and soaps and turned the water off. Lastly, he went to the mirror with a towel and wiped away the condensation clouding the mirrors. He finished, set down the towel and with his hands on his hips, he looked proudly at his work. 

The feeling of pride flatlined in a second when his eyes fell upon the mirror and saw with an intense terror that Mac was standing in the doorway to the bathroom, naked, eyes wide and mouth gaped. Zac slowly turned and saw the boy staring up at him. They stood there, sizing each other up before Zac whimpered out a quick “Hey buddy.”

Like lightning, Mac sank towards the floor, arms up beside his face and speeding along the tile. In an instant, he was at Zac’s feet and he launched upwards, striking the underside of Zac’s jaw with his fist. It didn’t quite hurt, not having nerve endings, but the force of Mac’s punch sent a strong ripple through him and when a second and third followed, Zac found it difficult to focus and keep his slime formed. Mac jumped upward, spinning once in the air, and brought his foot crashing against the side of Zac’s head and the slime monster careened and with a slopping squish, fell into half formed puddles of slime upon the floor, head spinning and feeling drunk. He cried out as Mac followed him to the floor striking the center of his face with a left punch then a right.

Left, right, left, right, left.

Zac bubbled and groaned. He gazed up through quick jabs and saw a blazing fury or fear in the eyes of the boy. It was fair, he thought as fists punctured his slime-formed skull. 

“Mac,” he said, sounding like he was underwater. Mac answered his name with only more frantic punches, crying out like some wounded animal. Tears of rage welled up in his green eyes and Zac could only think about how pretty they were. 

“Mac stop!” He blurbed. 

Mac breathed heavily, clearly becoming fatigued but not at all satisfied with his beating of the slime monster.

——

“Enough!” The monster growled. With what looked like a great effort, it pulled all his slime together and blasted it, sending Mac across the room to where he his the wall. He gagged as he tried to stand, back rippling with pain and lungs burning. He pushed against the ground and found himself stuck on his knees. His body was beyond fatigue. It felt as if it was dying. He looked up and saw the green monster staring down at him. It didn’t attack, and that was a mistake, he thought. He rolled onto his side and swept his leg against the monster’s feet and watched in smug glee as the monster once again slipped to the floor. He limped on his knees towards the door. His gun was on his nightstand. He wasn’t sure it would kill the creature but the noise would draw others here and he remembered the monster trying to remain hidden when he first saw it. He reached for it and a powerful force crashed against his ribs and he slid away from it, clutching his side.

He opened his teary eyes and screamed and he watch the monster glide through the air and landed on him. It grabbed his arms and pinned them to his side and held him down with its weight, its slimey glutes pressed onto his pelvis, and by extension, his dick. He groaned as he felt the warm slime press on its base.

The monster’s face was terrifying, looking like a cartoonish Jack-o-lantern and glowing like one too. Yet when the monster spoke, it didn’t carry a threatening tone, sounding more desperate when it croaked out a “Relax Mac, I can explain everything!”

Perhaps the monster was expecting him to scream. It was a good read, seeing the moment Mac sucked air into his lungs to start bellowing, the monster scooped its hips down and with a wet little pop, he felt his dick get pulled inside the monster’s ass. He watched, struggling against the not unpleasant feeling of the warm slime coursing around it. He felt it harden and lengthen and the monster grimaced at him. When it reached its full size, Mac gagged at a strange sensation. Something warm had pressed inside his dick and began to slide down inside it. He groaned and watched as small streams of slime pooled into his dickhead like a drain. He twisted his face and cried out. Struggling harder than before, legs kicking and pushing but not moving the heavy creature that was siphoning itself into his cock.

“I’m sorry, Mac. I just want to explain.”

He felt his balls swelling as slime pooled inside it as more slime began to enter his body. He felt it’s warm current running through him. What was once struggling was now spasming as his body fought off the invader. He moaned and gagged as the feeling of cumming in reverse rolled through him, each pulse from his angry swollen cock sending warm slime through his muscles and veins. The monster had slipped in his entire lower body and let go as his torso sunk. Immediately Mac reached forward and grabbed at him, stopped and surprised as his other hand grasped his wrist and kept it away as the monster chest popped into him and growled in rage and arousal as he watched the head disappear, tickling his urethra as the antennae slid in. He fell back, muscles twitching and warm. He rolled over onto his stomach and began to crawl to the bed. His entire body fought him, going numb or flexing, or pulling in the different direction. He could hear the sloshing of the monster’s slime within him, but when that familiar drunken feeling came he fought. He fought with absolutely every fiber of his body and mind that he still had control of. He knew the truth now, that some monster would force itself inside his body and wear his face like a mask. He knew now, and he wouldn’t let it happen again. He felt a voice in his head and it was softer than the monster’s voice. It was his own voice, but not his own thoughts.

“Let go, Mac. I don’t want to do this.”

“No! You bastard!” He cried, flexing his own muscles and feeling the slime being forced away.

The slime came rushing back, harder this time and he felt very tired and dizzy. It felt overwhelming and though he hated to say it, it felt better than any sex he ever had.

“Get out of me,” he gagged. “Get out of my body!”

“Just relax, Mac. Stop fighting me. I’m going to fix this.”

“Not if I fix it first,” he growled. He slammed his hand on the nightstand and grabbed his gun after knocking the pictures and light over. He flicked off the safety and cocked it. He pulled it up to his temple and immediately the struggling in his body ceased.

“I’ll stop!” He heard. “I’ll stop! I’ll get out! I’ll get out!”

Mac roared in ecstasy as the monster ejaculated from his cock with a large amount of semen. He fell limp to the ground, heavier and more sick than he had ever felt. His head was slumped against the floor and he could only see the monster’s feet. He couldn’t move his head, or any other part of him and if the monster forced itself inside again, he wouldn’t be able to fight back. He watched, lazily as the feet paced.

“My name is Zac,” it said. “I am a creature created in a lab somewhere in the city. I was made to be some sort of bioweapon. I escaped and hid in the sewer until I emerged.”

“That was you that I saw. The monster with the yellow eyes.”

“Yes, that was me. They were hunting me and you came to investigate. I,” it trailed off, sounding almost ashamed. “I opened your mouth and slid inside and used your body to hide from my pursuers.”

“You... possessed me then,” Mac said.

“Yes, I took over your body. I’m sorry. I needed a place to hide and you were the first person I found.”

...

It was silent and Mac didn’t think he had anything to add. Perhaps, in some weird way, it was comforting that he wasn’t losing his mind, but how much better was it that a scary looking monster hijacked your body?

“I felt like I owed you, so I set you up to go see your friend for her birthday.”

“That was you that messaged Sonia?”

“And the one who set you up with those tinder dates.”

“Was it you that made me post that picture?”

“Yes.”

It was then that Mac considered that maybe he was actually nuts and was imagining the monster, but when he saw the foot pace in front of his face, he knew it was real. He didn’t want it to be real, but it was.

“How many times have you taken my body from me?”

The monster then sat in front of him, just low enough so Mac could meet his eyes.

“A lot of times.”

“And what did you do?”

“A lot.”

“Like what?”

“I went on a drive with your boss. I went to the park. I saw a movie. I... used your body to have sex.”

The quiet was back. Mac felt too tired to feel much else, but that would certainly stick with him. A monster used his body to fuck someone. That was beyond rape. He didn’t know someone could do much worse than rape someone and yet this monster had done it to him. He felt tears well up in his eyes.

“Why?” He choked. “Why did you keep possessing me?”

Zac said nothing.

“Why did you keep using me if you had a place to hide?”

...

“Because I liked being beautiful.”

“Go.”

The monster needed no more instruction. It rose and walked quickly into the bathroom. He heard a loud splash and the sound of a drain swallowing him and then he was gone. Mac laid still, incapable of moving. He felt heavy against the floor.


End file.
